


you'll be on my jockey team

by avecstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecstylinson/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: Harry and Louis are college roommates and one starts liking the other so (Harry or Louis) try to do more things to get their attention like masturbating when they know the other one will catch him. Or moan when taking a shower. Okay bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be on my jockey team

Harry’s not entirely sure when it started. All he knows is that his adoration for his roommate,Louis, went from aw he’s funny to holy fuck I want his cock up my ass and he couldn’t control his seemingly subconscious desire. He started getting off to the thought of Louis’ thighs and Louis’ pretty pink lips and just Louis when he was alone in the room in the middle of first term. But there was only so much he could do so he tried getting Louis to notice when Harry was wanking. He’d make sure he was loud and cleaned himself off with tissues that he ceremoniously dumped into the kitchen bin whenever Louis was cooking. Unfortunately, Louis either didn’t notice or didn’t care and Harry wasn’t sure what would be worse.  
One day, Harry was in the shower pumping his cock hastily when Louis walked in wearing nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. Harry moaned a bit at the sight, and Louis spun around to see Harry slumped against the back wall of the shower with his mouth hanging open.  
“You’re gonna catch flies if you don’t close your mouth, Styles,” he teased.  
“I’d much rather catch your dick,” Harry replied huskily.  
“Quite the charmer.”  
With that, Louis spun on his heel and sauntered out of the tiny shared bathroom and Harry came so hard he saw stars.  
Harry was sitting in his room, with his laptop open and his legs spread across the small bed the next day when he heard a knock on his door. Disregarding the fact he was half-naked and half-hard he yelled for the person to come in, hoping it was Louis. It was  
“Having all the fun without me?” Louis asked eyeing Harry.  
“Rather have all the fun with you,” Harry replied, smirking up at Louis who was in a similar state as Harry.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then come on and get those boxers off.”  
Harry couldn’t believe his ears, and immediately shucked the plaid fabric off his body, letting his thickening cock spring free. Louis did the same and Harry closed his laptop and said it on the ground. Louis decided he was gonna take control and pushed Harry’s shoulders until they connected with the pillows, and attached his mouth to Harry’s. WIthin seconds, Harry was writhing underneath him, searching for friction and opening his mouth for Louis’ tongue. Louis chuckled a bit at Harry’s eagerness and reached a hand down between them to toy with Harry’s balls while moving his mouth to nip at his collarbones.   
“Fuck Lou,” Harry breathed.  
“Tell me what you want, babe,” Louis replied.  
“Want your fingers, fuck.”  
“Do you have stuff?”  
“Top drawer.”  
Louis fumbled around a bit until he found the lube and coated his first finger with a near-copious amount. He pressed the tip into Harry’s puckered hole and Harry groaned obscenely. Louis continued to press in his digit until he was knuckle deep, admiring the resistance and heat of Harry. He began moving, slowly at first, then faster, then finally adding his second finger. Harry began pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Louis’ fingers.   
“You ready?” Louis asked in the most seductive voice he could manage.  
“Ya erm, shit Lou,” Harry replied.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No no, I just, can I ride you?”  
“Fuck yea, yea you can Harry.”  
Louis gently flipped them over so Harry was on top and scootched so his back was resting against the headboard. Harry grabbed the lube from where Louis dropped it earlier and slicked Louis’ cock up for him. Louis’ hips bucked up to meet his hand and Harry chuckled.  
“Now who's the eager one?” he sneered.  
Louis was too achingly hard to come up with a witty reply and just shook his head a bit, eager to feel Harry. Harry positioned himself over Louis and eased down onto him. Louis lightly dragged his fingers across Harry’s broad back and bucked his hips up. Harry brought himself up again, and slammed down. Hard. He repeated the process until Louis was writhing begging Harry to go faster. Harry obeyed and upped his speed a bit while kissing Louis hard on the lips. He felt Louis’ tip brush against his prostate and nearly came right then and there. He continued to fuck himself on Louis’ gorgeous cock, the only sounds in the room the harsh slap of skin on and skin and Louis’ breathy moans.  
“Harry ‘m gonna,” Louis began, cut off by a final drop of Harry’s hips and the racking of an orgasm.  
Harry reached around and tugged his dick a few times, spilling his load all over Louis’ chest. He rolled off of Louis and flopped beside him in the tiny, university issue bed.  
“We should do this more often,” Louis mused, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair.  
“I’ll have to check my calender,” Harry replied.  
“Prick.”  
Harry shut up and snuggled up to Louis and they both fell asleep, sticky and content.


End file.
